Darker Than Black
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: I remember writing this after binge watching the anime on a whim xD I'm not sure where it's going to go in the future but I'm definitely going to try and carry this on (after I watch the anime again of course!) ***discontinued***


"GO!" I yelled, the dark figure jerked as multiple rubber wires wrapped around his torso, neck, arms and legs, the police force around me pulled the wires taunt and the figure was forced into an open starfish position

We had him now. BK-201 is restrained. I stare at him, his body vulnerable as his restrains held his arms and legs apart. His head hung down and his black bullet proof trench coat billowed in the wind, his dark hair hung mattered over his white mask. Oh how I longed to finally catch this contractor. I walked around to face him, he was taller than I expected. I placed my hands on his jaw line, the skin was clammy with sweat yet he did not move as I slowly grabbed hold of his mask and began to pull it away from his face. BK-201's body became stiff as I threw the mask onto the floor and exposing his face- hard blue eyes and an unsmiling face stared at me

"L...Li-kun?" I asked in shock, how could it be him? How could the lithe and dangerous BK-201 be clumsy and friendly Li? "How?" I felt utterly betrayed, he's been hiding under my nose all this time! "Secure him" I ordered, pushing aside my emotions. I stared at Li... No... I stared at BK-201 coldly as officers put rubber gloves and boots on BK-201, he can no longer use his power of electricity. For saftey measures I got an officer to gag him with rubber strings. I pushed him towards the SUV, his coat radiating warmth- whether from the battle or his capture I'm not sure. An officer took him from my hands and shoved him into the SUV, BK-201 grunted as he fell head first into the van, I couldn't help but gasp... He may be a killer contractor but he's also still Li... I hope.

I heard BK-201 trying to get out, he was throwing himself against the doors and I could hear him growl as he tried to bite the rubber wires that held him "how long until we reach the unit?"

"5 minutes" The driver said as he turned around a corner onto a straight road to the familiar looking grey building. Once we arrived a bag was placed over the contractors face and he was dragged out, unlike before he was wild- shouting and trying to fight, for a moment I forgot the passive Li and all I could see now was BK-201, a dangerous- and rare- animal. I walked in front, trying to ignore the contractor's scuffling feet as he tried to gain ground and fight. I really shouldn't feel guilty, I shouldn't! He's killed contractors and people, whether by accident or not and this cannot be ignored, especially now he's taking objects we need to have as evidence. But I can't stop thinking about my feelings for him before today... Li, so easy going and understanding. Before I realised we were in the isolation unit, a guard opened up a specially made cell of strong, insulating material. Bk-201's head was pulled back, the bag was snatched away and he was pushed into the cell, I could see him flinch at the sudden bright light- I tried to smirk but it came out as a grimace.

"Are you coming to the brief, Misaki?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" I took a quick glance behind my at the silhouette of a raging contractor, I shook my head, he really isn't Li any more, he's no longer there. Just the Black Reaper, contractor number BK-201.

I slept restlessly, the Reaper filled my dreams- him as Li and him as BK-201. In the end I got up and walked to my window, the city seemed awfully quiet now one of our most wanted contractors was in our hold, it felt like everything had ended and life had become worthless. I changed and headed back to the Unit, as I walked up to the corridor I could hear banging and grunts- wait, that was a yelp. I picked up my pace, my heart hammering as my emotions took over and common sense was lost

"Stop! You're hurting yourself, Li-kun!" I cried as I saw him twitching on the floor, his blue eyes looked at me- they were empty. He stood up, his left should sagged as he lightly limped to the back of his cell and ran at the bars again. I saw his face contort- teeth bared and eyes scrunched up

"Tssk" He hissed sagging to the floor. I sat on the floor so I was level with him and not looking down

"How long have you been doing this?" I trembled at the bruise forming at his neck and the small cut on his temple, I'd hate to think how the rest of his body looked. I sat with him as he again and again tried different techniques of how to get out, it was like watching an exotic bird try to escape from the claustrophobic bird cage. He tried to use his power, a fluorescent light outlining his body, electricity crackled around him but was being absorbed by the insulating cell, the Reaper roared in frustration before returning to physical attack. I waited until it seemed the Reaper had weakened himself to unconsciousness, I waited another 10 minutes before unlocking his door and dragging him to the hospital ward.

I removed his trench coat and black jumper, I then laid him on a plastic bed and strapped him down, in the sterile light of the hospital I could see deep shadows under his eyes and his perfectly toned body (despite his large eating habits which was his price) but it was ruined by old scars and new bruises, I could see gashes where we had captured him so I got an antiseptic sponge and began to dab the wounds, the Reaper's eyes flew open and I felt his body tense I pushed his arched back down onto the table

"Let... Go..." He growled, his black hair plastering to his forehead as I continued to dab

"Does it hurt, Li-kun?" I asked, both coldly and genuinely

"Don't call me that" he hissed

"Then who are you? BK-201, Li or Black Reaper?" I asked grabbing stitches, the Reaper became quite, all I could hear was his heavy panting as I watched his worn body contract as I fixed him up. "Why have you stopped talking, Li-kun?" I sighed "You know, I trusted you. You seemed to be the only person that could deal with my personality: my love of food and my devotion to my job. But then you turn out to be this cold blooded killer who always slips out of my grasp like a slug. I think it's about time you owe me an explanation!" I yelled suddenly, stabbing the needle into his flesh before I cut the material and pulled it out. I sat on the chair and watched him, he wasn't going anywhere until I got an answer.

Hours went by and the sun began to rise, the Reaper seemed to have given up trying to break his restraints and then, finally

"Hei"

"Sorry?"

"They call me Hei"

"Who... Your syndicate?"

"That doesn't matter" He looked at me with narrow eyes, unlike before they were no longer vacant but cold with fury, my instincts screamed back away but I stayed

"Why do you let yourself be another person's killing lapdog? Surely you could do something better in the world"

"It's safer for contractors to be in a syndicate than solo, look how quickly they go mad and how many you kill" Hei replied

"But you're not like the others. I thought you were a completely different person- you seemed to live a normal life with feelings! Suddenly I find out you're a contractor who's not meant to have human emotions"

"Why don't you go and put me back in the cell Kirihara? This place will be populated soon" Hei spoke distantly, I sighed feeling downcast- I could have got him to tell me everything but it seems he is the epitome of resistance.

I was on duty for patrol, the Reaper's words kept circulating in my head and the more I analysed it the more I began to realise something- he never wanted to kill. But why is he a contractor then? I reflected back to all the times where I had come face to face with the Black Reaper and it all began to make more sense- he always seemed to be attacking the bad guys who I was facing, he saved one of my officers from another contractor... Maybe he is still Li... Maybe he's...? No. I shook my head almost laughing, I can't feel sorry for a contractor- it's like going against my nature. But then it's not a contracts nature to act human...

"Sargent I'm relieving myself of duty, I do not feel so good"

"Okay Misaki, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" I turned around and walked to the Unit and down the familiar corridor to the Reaper's cell. His eyes were gleaming red and again his body was outlined with blue

"You know it's pointless" I pointed out, the colours faded and the deep blue returned to his eyes

"What are you doing here, again?" He question walking to the front of his prison

"I have questions and you're not going to answer them, so how about a deal, Hei?" His eyes narrowed making his face look more haggard "I get you out of here, but you have to come to my place and answer all my questions- then you can go" I stared at him "I'm trusting you here so choose wisely"

"You know you can't trust contractors" He scoffed

"But I can trust Li" His eyes widened, a smile tugged at my lips: I win. He nodded slowly as I brought my keys out of my pocket.

The lock clicked open and the Reaper sprinted out like a race horse. He grabbed my hand and darted down the corridor. His grip was firm and strangely reassuring. He burst out of the door and I was blinded by the sunlight on the balcony. I heard the Reaper search inside his coat and suddenly a black line flew across the sun and suddenly he jumped off the balcony and swung. I clung to his body as we became airborne. I looked up at his face, it was silhouetted by the sun but I could see a gleam in his eyes. Swinging across the city was like flying, it felt so exhilarating! I never felt so good, I almost forgot he was my enemy. Before long we arrived at my house

"You really are keeping this deal" I mumbled as he let go of me and I detached myself. The Reaper stayed silent as I unlocked my door and asked him in. He narrowed his eyes as he walked into the small hallway

"Don't worry there's no cameras if that's what you're worried about" I assured, closing the door and directing him to the kitchen. I felt flustered as he eyed me from the corner of the room

"Y...You can sit down if you want. Drink? Don't worry I have no poisons or serums" the Reaper stayed standing

"Water if you don't mind" he replied with his rough voice

"You can talk normally now, you know. Talk like you used to" I passed him a glass of water "Thanks" he grunted, sounding softer than before

"You must be hungry, right? After using your power" the Reapers eyes widened

"Takeaway?" I suggested grabbing the phone

"I thought we were here for questions" he sighed

"Hahaha admit it, you're hungry" I mocked

"Fine" He snapped half heartedly, his voice no longer rough but velvety soft with a faint lisp... For a moment I believed I was talking to Li Shengshun again. I ordered the food and as I peeped around the corner I saw the Reaper drink rapidly before sagging onto the floor gasping... when was the last time he'd drank and eaten? His head darted in my direction as I hid in the living room so he could stand up I turned around and he looked down on me "Sorry... do you want to sit down?" I pulled a dining chair out and he took off his coat and hung it on the chair as he sat down. I got plates out and sat opposite him in silence as we waited for the takeaway.

 **To be continued... (?)**


End file.
